the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family wonder How the Grinch Stole Christmas
Brian and the Eeveelution Family wonder How the Grinch Stole Christmas is an upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Universal crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot All the residents of Whoville (Whos) enjoy celebrating Christmas, except for the Grinch, a misanthropic and egotistical creature who hates it and the Whos. No one likes the Grinch, due to the vengeful and harmful stunts he occasionally pulls on them. Six-year-old Cindy Lou Who believes everyone is missing the point about Christmas by focusing on the gifts and festivities, instead of personal relationships. She has a face-to-face encounter with the Grinch at the post office, in which he reluctantly saves her life, and she becomes interested in his history. She asks everyone what they know about him and discovers his tragic past. The Grinch arrived in Whoville as a baby, and was adopted by two spinster sisters. He showed some sadistic tendencies as a child, but was timid and not as cruel as he would later become. In school, the Grinch had a crush on Martha May Whovier, and was Augustus May Who’s rival for Martha May's affections. One year, the Grinch made a Christmas gift for Martha, and cut his face attempting to shave after May Who pointed out he had a beard. When his classmates laughed at his cut face, he lost his temper, destroyed the Christmas gift, trashed the classroom, and exiled himself to the top of Mount Crumpit, north of Whoville. Touched by this story, Cindy Lou decides to nominate the Grinch to be the Christmas Whobilation "Holiday Cheermeister", much to the displeasure of May Who, now the mayor of Whoville. She climbs Mount Crumpit to invite the Grinch to the Whobilation; he initially turns her down, but changes his mind as he considers the promised award, the fact that Martha will see him at the celebration, and it will be a chance to upset his rival. As Cheermeister, he endures being made to wear an ugly sweater and judge all the Whos' Christmas food concoctions, but he enjoys showing unsportsmanlike conduct by beating all the children in the competitions. May Who reminds him of his childhood humiliation by giving him an electric shaver as a present, then publicly proposes marriage to Martha May, giving her a large ring and promising her a new car. In response, the Grinch berates the Whos, telling them that Christmas is only about gifts that they will end up throwing in the garbage, which is dumped on Mount Crumpit near his home. He proceeds to ruin the party by burning down the town's Christmas tree and causing chaos throughout Whoville. His actions prove fruitless, as the Whos have a spare tree, which they are able to erect before he leaves. The mayor then shames Cindy Lou for inviting the Grinch. Since the Grinch's attack has failed to crush the Whos' Christmas spirit, he concocts a plan to steal all of their presents, decorations, and food while they are sleeping. Creating a Santa suit and powered sleigh, and dressing his dog Max as a reindeer, the Grinch descends to Whoville and steals all of the Christmas gifts. When Cindy Lou catches him stealing the tree, he tells her he is taking it to Santa's workshop for repair of a defective light. On Christmas morning, the Whos discover the theft, and May Who blames Cindy Lou for inciting the Grinch. Her father defends her for reminding the Whos that Christmas is about love of family and friends, not just gifts. The people start singing Seuss's Welcome Christmas. Before the Grinch can push the stolen gifts off the top of Mount Crumpit, he hears the Whos' singing and sees he has failed to prevent Christmas, and has an epiphany that Christmas "doesn't come from a store", but "perhaps ... means a little bit more". His heart grows three sizes, and as the sleigh full of gifts begins to slide over the edge of the cliff, he desperately strains to save them, but cannot. He then sees Cindy Lou on top of the sleigh because she has come to spend Christmas with him. Motivated to save not just gifts but a life, the Grinch finds the strength to lift the loaded sleigh and Cindy Lou to safety. They then ride the sleigh down the mountain to return the gifts. The Grinch confesses to the burglary, apologizes, and surrenders himself to the police chief. The chief accepts the Grinch's apology, and refuses to follow the mayor's desire to have the Grinch pepper-sprayed. Martha turns down the mayor's proposal and returns his engagement ring, deciding to be with the Grinch instead. The Grinch joins in the Whos' celebration feast, carving the roast beast himself. Trivia *The Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, and Carla guest star in this film. *Both How the Grinch Stole Christmas and Horton Hears a Who! were both created by Dr. Seuss. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Universal Pictures Crossovers Category:Christmas Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to James Horner Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series